Boletaria
Boletaria is a mostly-desert continent that rivals Dawnforge in size. Originally it was home to several breeds of non-human, but during the Age of Magic it was invaded by human settlers. After a short skirmish war with the united races of Boletaria against the invaders, the humans seemingly won. The humans then settled three regions; Karneria, Djaal, Saine and a series of islands; the Shattered Isles. During the Time of Chaos something occured within Saine and it became sickly and diseased. This led to Karneria and Saine starting a war against one another with Djaal caught in the middle. The war continues today. Many claim it is for resources or peace or expansion, but not many remember the truth. Geography Djaal makes up the majority of Boletaria with many odd places found within. Karneria and Saine are places of varied geography and people, while the Shattered Isles keep to themselves. Karneria A land of mountains, valleys and arid temperate rainforests. The people here rely solely on each other under a Commonwealth, where materials like metal are highly valuable. Stone is seen as the primary material in everything from tools to armour and weapons. Verdette To the north-west lies a series of beaches and isles surrounding scrubland and the aptly named Boil. The area contains; * The Isle of Myr * The Isle of Bones * The Isle of Thoros * The Boil: A large lagoon of boiling water that separates the three isles. * Talisa: Upon the Isle of Myr are the Broken, a group of clockwork Warforged. * Deadthenn: Upon the Isle of Bones are the Thenns, a mix of Chatayu Kenku and Goliaths. Nivoire To the north-east, rocky cliffs and harsh coastlines surround sloping hills. The area contains; * Devilwater Coast * Karion: Fishing village by the Devilwater. * Zurburran * Mistra: Island off the coast by Karion, home to a mysterious breed of masked Karnerians. * Saltspite: Town on Mistra. Sansretour In the interior, a series of jungles and valleys surround the capital of Ernhaxus. The area contains; * The Black Swamp: A clan of Lizardfolk reside here, a naturally occuring subterranean swamp. * Demon's Vale: A large valley home to a great many chillis and peppers, coining the name. * Barenziah: Ancestral home of House Ionilus. * Coronata: Ancestral home of House Venjus. * Ernhaxus: The capital of all Karneria. Belgaard To the south-west lies a series of rocky, rolling hills and plateaus. The area contains; * Ardasio Quarry: Borders with the Tar Marshes. * Dias: A city of science and math, coining the phrase "As annoying as a Diasite." * The Roughhide To the south-east, the Roughhide is best known for the Singing Mountains which border Djaal. This serves as its primarily line of defense. It hosts rocky ravines and gullies leading up to the Singing Mountains. The area contains; * The Singing Mountains: On the edge of the Ash Desert are the Mountains, which * Syrimas * Dun Tynne: A series of fortresses known as the Three Sisters defend Karneria as a chokepoint and as a trading town. Djaal A land of rolling dunes, oasis-towns and sheer expanses of nothing, Djaal is host to many nomadic clans of non-humans and humans alike. The Dusk Sands The mouth of Djaal lies the Dusk Sands, where River Lyre spreads out into Djaal. The name comes from the dying light that causes the dunes to shine. The area contains; * Muraska The Ash Desert Upon the edge of the Singing Mountains is the Ash Deset, aptly named from its dry, nearly riverless nature. The sands are an ashen-gray, believed to be painted so from old volcanoes upon Karneria's edge. The area contains; * Jalaang The Suntorn Waste The largest singular section of Djaal is the Suntorn Waste, as it is a wasteland proper. Within are travelling bands of nomadic Khoshicts who make this their home. The area contains * The Crawling City * The City of Storms The Tar Marshes Along the side of Karneria past the Singing Mountains are the Tar Marshes. Here several clans of Lizardfolk make their home, roaming within. Some serve Karneria and some serve themselves. Pyran Naharis The Spine The Spine earns its name from the massive mountain range that separates Djaal from Saine. However it is a land of lawlessness, where savage native Orc tribes lurk. The Shattered Isles Saine